In certain systems, cross-channel data links are used to provide communications between redundant or parallel processing systems. One concern with cross-channel data links is that a large amount of data may be replicated for communication between the processing systems. For example, a first processing system may generate or receive data, duplicate the data for transmission, and transmit the data to a second processing system. The second processing system may receive the data in a storage buffer, copy the data to a storage memory and a when a complete set of data is received, copy the complete set of data into yet another storage location. Additionally, when the data is to be used, the receiving system may generate another copy to be used by a processing module. A significant amount of resources may be required for data replication in such cross-channel data links. Additionally, in certain processing systems, each time that data is received an interrupt may be generated in order to generate a copy of the received data, which can further reduce a total processing power available for the processing systems.